


Pumpkin and the Black Cat

by Cheeky_monkey



Series: Earthling Evie [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey
Summary: Evie is trying to introduce Kylo Ren and Hux to Halloween.Well, Hux deals with his new attraction to the Earth girl.Happy Halloween!





	Pumpkin and the Black Cat

Things seem to calm down after a while, Hux still avoids the troublesome Evie for the most part but he did find himself thinking of her more often than he deemed acceptable. He wasn’t a man to allow his mind to run off fantasizing about women. He didn’t have time for such things, but yet here he is on the bridge thinking wouldn’t it be nice if Evie were here now. Her little face pressed against the window oohing and awing with her eyes filled with wonderment, walking around distracting the technicians asking what the buttons do.

“Stop thinking about my Earth girl Hux!” Ren stands behind him whispering in his ear. Hux involuntarily jumps, violently ripped from his pleasant thoughts by Ren. Hux is humiliated, but more so disgusted by the warm feeling left on his ears and the back of his neck from Ren’s breath. He turns around angrily, ready to rip into him for disturbing his relaxed thoughts.

“How is your favourite pet doing?”Hux spat out, angry that Ren discovered his little distraction. 

“Oh, she’s fine. Keeping busy as usual. You’ll maybe see some odd orders from the seamstress, she is working with Evie on a project.” The was a slight smile on Ren’s face as Hux hold back an exasperated sigh. 

“What sort of--” Hux begins to ask, but at the last second realizes it was probably going to be so outlandish that it wasn’t worth questioning. “You know what never mind. As long as the seamstress doesn’t fall too behind, I don’t care.” He turns sharply on his heels away from Ren, looking back over what the Finalizer had to offer. Whatever makes the girl happy would be fine with him. 

“You have developed feelings for her,” Ren says quietly so none of the other crew on the bridge would hear. 

“Don’t be absurd Ren.” Hux will admit that he no long despised having the girl on his ship but the hardly puts her in the realm of feelings.

“In fact, I am pretty sure you would go out of your way to see her happy.” Hux can feel the smirk that decorated Ren’s face as he starts to step into Hux’s field of vision, it makes him sick.

“Was this your only purpose for coming to the bridge today Ren? I will approve whatever nonsense the seamstress orders but it is to keep peace on my ship and nothing more.” Hux says, being careful to keep his attention trained on his ship.

“We’ll see about that General.” Ren chuckles. “Oh and it’s not just the seamstress there will be orders for other things as well so I suggest you just approve everything.” With that Ren leaves the bridge, leaving Hux blindsighted. Just what the hell was that supposed to mean?

About an hour later Hux starts receiving orders for sweets to films, the seamstress required extra black as well as some orange, an odd color not usually found around the Finalizer. He approved them all with a huff. Hux was a little upset after Ren’s talk, he was well aware that he had a charge of heart about Evie but if it was becoming noticeable by other that was a problem. He would have to improve on keeping his thoughts in check especially around Ren.

It was at that moment Evie enters his office which causes his pulse to quicken.

“Afternoon General.” She smiles at him, Hux tries to compose himself. He didn’t need Evie accidental stumbling onto his secret. He decides the best thing to do is look too busy for her. So he huffs not looking up from his paperwork

“I was wondering if I could use one of the conference room next week, I’m planning a little party. Nothing too big.” He doesn’t look up. “Not to worry, General. You’re invited too!” She said in a slightly higher tone filled with cheer.

“As long as you clean up the mess I don’t see it been too much of an inconvenience I suppose.” He glances up to see a large goofy smile spread across her face he had to suppress his own smile of satisfaction for pleasing her. 

“I have more surprises but that’s for later.” She squeals, the noise both puts him off and raises his spirits at the same time. The last time she got this excited was when she had littered his ship with uncooked eggs. Hux us happy to see her so pleased, but he can’t help but to feel dread building up in the pit of his stomach. “This is going to be so fun!” She says as she backs out of his room. Hux only allows himself to smile after she’s gone. 

He hadn’t seen her since, he only approved whatever nonsensical idea passed his desk. It was a few days later he receives an invite to Evie’s Halloween Party: games, costumes (if you need advice you could contact Evie for help). A handwritten note on his invite telling him he didn’t need to worry about his costume it has all been prepared. This made him nervous, he had no intention of dressing up as anything other than a general of the first order, but he would deal with that problem when he had to cause at the moment Evie sauntered in “Oh good you got your invitation!” She says, clapping her hands together. “Are you excited? Your very first Halloween party! Not to spoil too much but there’s gonna be bobbing for apples and dancing.” She twirls on the spot and again Hux finds her unbelievably charming. “I’m not here about that though. I’m having a tiny pre-party dinner tomorrow, just some food and scary movies and I’m here to invite you to that.” Hux didn’t have time to answer “I won’t take no for an answer dinner is at 6, Kyo picked the movie and he told me I wouldn’t be able to sleep it’s so scary.” She gives him an uneasy smile. “So see you tomorrow General.” With that she gracefully sweeps from his office, Hux had not uttered a single word. 

 

Hux hadn’t planned on arriving late but he became wrapped up in some training issues with the troops and on arriving he finds Evie preparing to start the movie. “Oh good, I made you a plate! Come you can eat in here so we can start the movie.

Hux returns with his plate Ren taking the plush armchair he had planned on taking. Evie looks up and pats the seat next to her on the sofa, “Come on Hux the movies is starting.” He hesitates, “Seriously I won’t bite.” The image comes alive on the tv. 

“Maybe we should show Hux his costume!” Ren said before the opening credits even began to roll. A sly smile played on his face, one much like the one he had flashed him on the Bridge a few days prior.

“Come on the movie just started and he’s about to eat,” she looks at him again, “Hux sit.” She commanded to which he complied. “Ok, everyone be quiet it’s starting. Ew those look cute, what those furry little things?”

“It’s called a drira they can be found on spacecraft, they are harmless rodents,” Hux informed to which she said they were cute and he had no doubt Evie would soon be hunting the ship for them, but as the movie continues they became less cute. It would seem this ship drira had some aggressive behaviour and was attacking the member of the crew. Hux found the movie to be predictable and the plot line dull but glancing over at Evie who was now curled up hugging her knees, with an “Oh god!” she buries her head in her arms. “There’s no more screaming is it over?” As she lifts her head to peak over her arm. Hux spent the rest of the night watching Evie’s reactions to the movie.

“Don’t go in there?” She whispers at the end of the movie “Ew see I told you.” By the end of the movie, the tiny driras has killed the enter crew. “God, what is wrong with these things! Wait, do we have those things on this ship?” She looks at Hux all wide eyes. 

“Well it is a large ship there are possible a few.” Hux didn’t think it was possible but Evie’s eyes got even wider and an audible gulp heard. 

“Costume time!” Ren said jumping up.

“I am going to be a Batman,” Ren said proudly. “He’s a hero.” Ren goes to the closet and pulls out a modified suit and mask showing them to Hux.

“Kylo let me show him.” Evie moves over to the closet Hux surpasses a laugh as she looks the closet over clear looking for a drira. “Okay, so I’m going to be Catwoman she pulls out a thin spandex one piece with a tail and a headband with cat ears.” Hux was trying to stop thinking about how she would look with that black fabric hugging her tiny waist.

“Now you get this!” Ren says with a surpressed giggle. Hux gasps as he lays his eyes on the round, thick, and fluffy orange monstrosity. 

“What the devil is it?” Was all Hux managed to choke out. It was like a round orange with a yellow face and thin, green tights coming out of the bottom. It even had fabric shoes with points that curled inward. Hux was appalled, he would earn no one's respect in this thing at all.

“A pumpkin!” Evie holds the round orange suit out to him. “Go try it on!” Evie said said with a big smile which after a few moments started to fade from her face.

“You don’t like it?” Her bottom lip pouts out ever so slightly. “Oh no, you hate it. I was going to make you the Joker but Kylo said you wouldn’t like to dress up like a murderous psychopath.” 

“Yeah, I figure it wouldn’t be much of a costume either, cause well you have killed billions of people and well your personality does have some strong psychopathic traits,” Ren said a big evil smile on his face. 

“So Kylo told me you would prefer this but you hate it.” Yes, he did. He hated everything about this costume but what he hated more was sees tears building in Evie’s eyes. Ren’s words from earlier this week come crashing back to Hux and on locking eyes with Ren he had to admit crushing defeat that we would go out of his way to make her happy.

“I was just surprised is all.” Hux tries to remedy the situation. “It’s a great costume.” He forces out, trying his best to smile sincerely.

“That a boy, Hux,” Ren said slapping him on the back. “Well, we should all get rested up for the party tomorrow. 

“Night night Evie don’t let the drira bite.” Ren places a kiss on the girl's forehead before he leaves, well Evie seems to be scanning the floor and ceiling for furry creatures of death. 

“General is the really any drira on the ship.” She looks at him again clearly the movie had frightened her. 

“Most ships have them. I can tell you that if there are, they are very few also it was just a movie. They would never attack humans in reality.” She nods her head still glance around the floor as if expecting one to jump out. “Well good night Evie. Tomorrow looks like it will be…...interesting.” 

“Good night, General” 

 

Hux looks in the mirror and he looks completely ridiculous. Not only did he have a large orange fluffy orb that encircles his torso. Only his arms and legs sticking out but the costume included an orange hat with a brown spiralled nub sticking out the top. Hux turns away from the mirror the longer he looked the worst it got. He took comfort that everyone would look foolish in their costumes as well. 

Though there was one person that didn’t look ridiculous. Evie looked sensational in her catsuit, highlighting curves Hux didn’t realize she was hiding behind her regular clothes. He spent the night watching her enjoy her party. 

“I knew I was right!” Ren proclaims as they watch Evie bobbing for apples. Hux’s eyes roam all over her body, unable to tear them away from her perfectly shaped backside. “You are smitten with our little kitten, General.” 

“Smitten” Hux scoffed “Hardly” as Evie emerges an apple between her teeth. 

“Watch this,” Ren said pulling out a brown furry object that resembled a drira. Ren tosses the fabric so it lands just on top of Evie’s foot. 

“DRIRA!” Evie scream rips through the room and she runs to hide behind Hux. “Kill it, kill it,” she said over and over, well Ren was nearly on the floor laughing. When realization dawns on Evie that it was a practical joke she was most unhappy with Ren. Slapping Ren's shoulder, “I can’t believe it you jerk. You almost gave me a heart attack!”

Hux got lots of stares for coworkers but seeing Evie enjoy herself may have been worth it. As the night drew to a close he went to bid the hostess good night.

“Oh, Hux I hope you had fun. I guess Kylo played a treat on both of us, didn’t he? Well here’s some sweets to take with you and I’m sorry about the costume. You're a really good sport for wearing it.” Evie gets up on her tippy toes placing a kiss on his cheek. Hux is sure his face was red. “Thank you for coming Hux.” 

“Yes well, next time if it’s between pumpkin and anything else the answer is always anything else.” Hux smiles down at the little black cat

“Noted.” With that Hux left the party and his orange pumpkin costume. It was time to get back to business. Though he was sure his thoughts would be wandering back to a certain black cat in the days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the Halloween story.


End file.
